


Safe keeping

by Last_Resort



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Resort/pseuds/Last_Resort
Summary: Ruvik tapped on one of the safes with his foot hoping to see an old friend infront of him in the time he needed it most. The safe rose slowly, a lot higher than it ever has. A figure of a man formed underneath.
Relationships: The Keeper/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 3





	Safe keeping

Rubin was around ten years old at this time, still innocent in his mind. The boy stood in front of a small safe in the middle of the room. Rubin knelt in front of the safe slowly. He laid a soft and on the top. He smiled and began to speak.

"Hey big guy.. Come on out. It's time for you to stretch a bit.." 

The boy stepped away from the safe as it started to raise in the air to about Ruben's height. The body of a small child formed under the safe. The safe ended up sporting as the head. Rubin smiled at his creation as it formed, he quickly hugged the creation.

"Keeper! Your still so small!"

Rubin let go of the keeper bouncing side to side on his legs suddely. The keeper let out a low groan, not being able to speak, and put his hands together showing he was happy.

30 years later

Rubin, now known as Ruvik, walks into an old hospital. Ruvik looked around seeing multiple safes on the ground. He stood for a second taking in everything around him, from the rusted metallic look of the mental hospital walls to the cracked tile and concrete of the floor, with a melancholy look in his eyes. 

Ruvik tapped on one of the safes with his foot hoping to see an old friend infront of him in the time he needed it most. The safe rose slowly, a lot higher than it ever has. A figure of a man formed underneath. The figure was kneeling infront of Ruvik and started to stand. The figure was around 8 feet tall when it stood up.

"Keeper... What happened..."

Ruvik covered his mouth tears welling up in his eyes. The Keeper looked over his own body with a confused groan. He had broad build with a strong stature. A few clicks could be heard from the lock of the Keeper's safe. A few tears fell from Ruvik's eyes as he turned away not wanting to cry infront of anyone. 

Keeper slowly walked up to his Creator and went on one knee to hug the man. Ruvik looked up feeling tears fall down his scarred face. The Keeper rubbed Ruvik's arm gently feeling over multiple burn scars. Ruvik bowed his head looking back at the Keeper with a week, almost faked, smile.


End file.
